The Keys to the Alhambra
The Moat One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. The Steps of Knowledge Long ago, there lived a young and grasping Spanish Queen named Isabella. She and her husband controlled all of Spain, except for a small part in the South which was controlled by the Moors. Boabdil, the King of the Moors, was very wealthy, and he lived in a beautiful palace called the Alhambra. Isabella wanted the jewels and money that she thought were hidden there. She fought with Boabdil for ten years, and finally, he surrendered, and gave Isabella the keys to the palace. According to legend, the Alhambra palace was built by a magician, and if someone pure of heart unlocked it, the spell would be broken and the palace would crumble, revealing the treasure of the Moors. Isabella ran through the palace unlocking every door, but she could not find Boabdil's legendary hidden treasure. She threw down the keys in disgust, and they were lost--until now. The Temple Games "Decorate Alhambra" (Climbing Wall) In the first game, Lisa and Lesley had to climb the wall and hang decorations. Lesley won, 4-3. "Keys in the Locks" (Bungee Soap Ramp) In the second game, Steve and Rodney had to climb the soap ramp while connected to a bungee and inserting three keys into three locks. Rodney won this game 4-3, giving the Silver Snakes a half Pendant. Slingshot Pillar In the final game, the girls had to slingshot tennis balls onto the boys' velcro shirts. The Red Jaguars won this game, 14-12. Tiebreaker Rodney got the tiebreaker question incorrect, sending the Red Jaguars to the Temple. The Temple Run Steve raced into the temple carrying the team's only pendant. He speedily progressed through the bottom floor of the temple, but was taken out in the Tomb of Ancient Kings just thirty-one seconds into the run. Second came Lisa. She slowly made it to where her partner had left off, but did not realize that she could ascend from the Tomb to the Shrine. After spending nearly a minute in the Tomb--guess what?--she went backwards (all the way back to the door of the Cave of Sighs)! Watch Trivia/Notes *This is the first run which a team only had one pendant, Also this is the only Red Jaguar Run with only one pendant *Both Steve and Lisa ran past the temple gate. *''Production Error'': When Lisa tried plowing through the wall, it wouldn't break down. This also happened in The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora. *This is one of two episodes which a team goes to the Temple because the other team got the tiebreaker wrong. The other is The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte *This is the first appearance of the tiebreaker, as well as the question answered incorrectly by a team. Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1 Pendant Category:Artifact Hidden in the bottom corner Category:Season one Category:Layout III Category:Clean Episodes Category:Episodes Notable for a Production Error